


50 Sentences Challenge (Jack x Eva) Code Vein

by NaClFairy



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Female Protagonist, LiveJournal Prompt, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: Minor spoilers.Sometimes love hurts, other times it can be sweet. It's alright though, because Jack and Eva would go through it together.
Relationships: Eva Roux/Jack Rutherford, Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	50 Sentences Challenge (Jack x Eva) Code Vein

1\. [Walking]

In a world like this, it was easy to take for granted the little things that kept them human, like a leisurely stroll down the old city streets, and the cool night breeze.

2\. [Waltz]

A slow, steady ballad plays from the jukebox, Jack holds out his hand to Eva, and everyone at homebase melts.

3\. [Wishes]

Wishing on a star was pointless; Jack would make his dreams real with his own strength.

4\. [Wonder]

Eva almost couldn’t believe it the first time she died and revived; this was the way revenants lived, and she understood why he hoped she would stay human.

5\. [Worry]

“I’ll be okay, I promise,” she says, but he knows the Relics are radiating pain throughout her whole body.

6\. [Whimsy]

This song was different- sweet and sentimental- it spoke of a love story from long ago that almost brought Jack to tears.

7\. [Wasteland]

There was some comfort in the sandy crypt that resembled her birthplace; Eva hung on for as long as she could, hoping Jack would be here soon.

8\. [Whiskey and Rum]

Two glasses clinked together, the amber liquor inside looked like nectar in the low light; just a little reward after a hard day’s work.

9\. [War]

It was never ending; long after her death, the Queen still posed a threat to their world, luckily revenants had all the time in the world.

10\. [Weddings]

“What do you mean you guys aren’t married?!” The weaponsmith at homebase said so loudly, Jack thought Eva would go deaf if she kept indulging the girl in conversation.

11\. [Birthday]

While Jack was busy discussing tactics with Amamiya, Eva snuck the antique coin and its silver box into his jacket.

12\. [Blessing]

It was so obvious to Eva how much Jack cared about the Successor of the Blood; he could play it off all he wanted, but she overheard him giving his blessing to the girl and Amamiya.

13\. [Bias]

He was never one for the fine arts, but that was slowly changing thanks to her.

14\. [Burning]

Eva held Jack close, felt his fangs gently pierce her neck, and she hoped this would help stave his bloodthirst.

15\. [Breathing]

With her by his side, Jack found the air to be fresher and breathing easier.

16\. [Breaking]

No matter how painful, no matter how lonely, the Successors continued to endure for the sake of the world; the least she could do was sing for them, even if it caused her pain, too.

17\. [Belief]

Even if he didn’t believe in God, he still thanked whatever being was up there for letting him meet Eva.

18\. [Balloon]

When a Successor’s anguish became so overwhelming it seemed as if their vessel would go to pieces, Eva’s voice was there to calm them.

19\. [Balcony]

The view of the setting sun from Amamiya’s homebase was stunning, but it didn’t come close to Eva’s smile in the orange light.

20\. [Bane]

They saw him as the Hunter, a heartless revenant who killed his own kind, but Eva knew there was so much more to him than that.

21\. [Quiet]

Exploring the caverns beneath the Cathedral alone was suffocating without the sound of her voice and her footsteps alongside his.

22\. [Quirks]

At this point in their relationship, he could tell that a fast tapping of her fingers meant she was nervous and a slow tapping meant Eva was deep in thought.

23\. [Question]

Jack’s heart pounded in his chest as he held out the red ring box and got down on one knee.

24\. [Quarrel]

“You mean you guys never argue, not even a little?” Yakumo sounded shocked, but Eva really couldn’t recall having any arguments.

25\. [Quitting]

He was something of a heavy smoker during his human days- quitting had been a nightmare- but Jack couldn’t let the lovely box of cigars from his partner go to waste. 

26\. [Jump]

A voice told her she could end it all if she wanted to, just wait until her captors weren’t looking and jump; Eva was glad she never listened.

27\. [Jester]

She would’ve liked to have met Valerio and see if the boy’s humor really was as terrible as Jack claimed.

28\. [Jousting]

Amamiya’s crew of revenants didn’t stand a chance against Jack; they should thank their lucky stars Eva appeared to stop him instead of backing him up.

29\. [Jewel]

Murasame looked from Eva’s necklace, to Jack’s, then back to Eva’s before her eyes went wide and she let out a loud “Oh wow, they match!!”

30\. [Just]

What they were doing as Crypt Watchers wasn’t right, and it certainly wasn’t fair, but someone had to bear the burden so others could be saved.

31\. [Smirk]

The Successor of the Blood was crying, Amamiya seemed guilty, and Jack had a look on his face that made Eva almost feel sorry for the boy.

32\. [Sorrow]

Everyone lost something because of the Great Collapse, some lost more than others, which is why Jack and Eva swore to do everything in their power to prevent another tragedy.

33\. [Stupidity]

Whereas Eva just smiled, Jack was left completely shocked by the Successor of the Blood calling him ‘Dad’.

34\. [Serenade]

The rich baritone that accompanied Eva’s voice shocked everyone coming back to homebase; Jack decided he would never sing again if there was even the chance they had an audience.

35\. [Sarcasm]

Perhaps they were both a little too tired since they totally missed the joking tone in the Successor of the Blood’s voice when she referred to them as Mom and Dad.

36\. [Sordid]

The revenants who once held Eva prisoner were not the only kind to exist, she knew because she met Jack and Amamiya’s crew.

37\. [Soliloquy]

If he was the talkative type - which he definitely wasn’t- Jack would surely sound like a bragging husband with every mention of Eva.

38\. [Sojourn]

As nice as his offer was, they had to refuse-what with the walls being so thin, things could get real awkward real fast for the Crypt Watchers, the Successor the Blood, and Amamiya.

39\. [Share]

What choice did he have but to accept when she placed half the blood bead candies in his hand?

40\. [Solitary]

It was a relief to see this Successor wasn’t going to frenzy, but Eva still sang to soothe their loneliness in this cold, dark cage.

41\. [Nowhere]

After the Great Collapse, Operation Queenslayer, and the creation of the Successors’ Crypts, Vein no longer resembled the city Jack grew up in; still, Eva was here, and that alone was enough to make him feel at home.

42\. [Neutral]

Seeing the kids dance around their feelings for each other was far too adorable to Eva - and awkward for Jack- to intervene.

43\. [Nuance]

The case of every Successor they checked on was different; after a while Jack began to notice the tone of Eva’s song changing to suit each one.

44\. [Near]

In the gloomy memory echo, Eva held onto Jack until her body turned to ash and she no longer could.

45\. [Natural]

The way she carried herself, the sway of her hips, that faint smile, graceful measured steps, all of it had him wondering if Eva was doing it on purpose; she really wasn’t.

46\. [Horizon]

They didn’t have any reason to venture out if they could stay together in the Gaol of the Red Mist and help Vein’s citizens.

47\. [Valiant]

Jack’s white bloodveil fluttered in the wind, the metal pieces on it shined with each sunbeam, making him look every part like a heroic knight.

48\. [Virtuous]

The look on Mia’s face got a laugh out of Eva; it was just a kiss, but the girl acted as if she’d seen the Crypt Watchers doing something scandalous.

49\. [Victory]

Defeating a frenzied Silva was no easy feat, but they managed somehow- together with the Successor of the Blood and Amamiya’s crew.

50\. [Defeat]

No matter what challenges or obstacles lay ahead, they would forge on together and never give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things I wrote for this are from my own headcanon, like Jack and Eva being parental figures to the Protagonist, Jack being a former smoker, and also having a nice singing voice. His seiyuu Junichi Suwabe is quite good, but I'm not sure about the English.
> 
> Link to the prompts list is below. Try it for yourself! It's quite fun.  
> https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html


End file.
